dragonsofkalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Competitions
Competitions are one of the most important features of the game. Breeding a good contest dragons is not only a big long-term goal, but also a great way to earn money. You can even earn special titles for your dragon if they win enough! =The Events= There are 4 types of events your dragon can train for and enter. Each one requiring a different set of stats and traits. * Notes an Interior stat and ** notes a Trait Hoarding Hoarding is where a dragon defends a hoard of gems and treasure from another dragon. The most important stats for Hoarding are Speed, Cunning, Agility and competitive spirit. Heart is a penalty here. Best Stats *Speed *Cunning *Agility *Competitive Spirit** Penalty Stats *Heart* Summit Summit is where a group of dragons race up a mountain (or wall, or tree, or something) The first dragon to the top wins. Dragons will ruthlessly shove, tear, paw and bite at each other. Strength is far and away the most important physical trait, but speed, cunning and deftness are also very important. Heart is also a penalty in this competition. Best Stats *Strength Secondary Stats *Speed *Cunning *Deftness** Penalty Stats *Heart* Hunting Hunting is a competition when a dragon is given a riddle and required to both solve the riddle and locate the item the riddle speaks of. Intelligence and cunning are the most important traits for Hunting dragons. Deftness, speed and courage are also important. Hunting dragons are swift, clever and very, very sharp. Best Stats *Intelligence *Cunning Secondary Stats *Speed *Deftness** *Courage* ** Skydancing This event is unique because there you can choose what kind of dance you want your dragon to perform: a Sky dance, a Water Dance or an Earth Dance. Which dance you train your dragon for is up to you. You can train them in all the different dance moves if you wish. Obviously, Water Dances and Sky Dances require swimming and flight skills (respectively) so if your dragon can neither swim nor fly, it's Earth Dances for you! Stamina and Intelligence are the most important traits, but heart and agility are also quite important. Best Stats *Stamina *Intelligence Secondary Stats *Agility *Heart* =The Basics= Once your dragon has reached 3 seasons of age and has done some basic event training they can start to enter competitions. Dragons may enter 1 competition at a time. Competitions run at pre-determined times regardless of the number of entries. Event Selection So which event should you train your dragon in? Well, if you've got a pedigreed dragon, take a look at what their ancestors were successful doing. If they've got a pedigree full of champion Skydancers, chances are they will be good at Skydancing too, although it's not an assurance. For foundation dragons, well... you just have to look at their stats and sort of make an educated guess. Dragon Eligibility Once you've decided on an event and have trained your dragon up a little bit, here's what's required to actually enter and compete in a competition. *Dragon is at least 3 seasons old *Dragon has progressed to event training *Dragon is named *Dragon is in a nest *Dragon is at least 30% healthy, 30% happy and 30% fed *You own the dragon *Dragon is not injured *Dragon is not out foraging at the time the competition runs *Dragon is not entered in any other competitions Scoring Events are scored based on a lot of factors. These include, but are not limited to: *Training *Physical development *Traits *Breed *Natural talent *Weather *Health, happiness, hunger *Any buffs & bonuses Disqualification Dragons can be disqualified from a competition if they are injured, out foraging or asleep at the time the contest runs. They can also be disqualified if their competition score is less than 1. The influence of special traits & training Just because a dragon has lots of training doesn't mean they have the RIGHT training. If you've trained your Skydancer in only water-terrain movements, they'll do badly in an air terrain event. Special traits operate in the same way. Not all special traits apply to competitions. For example, the vanity trait may (may) offer a bonus in something like SkyDancing, but is worthless in events like Hunting. Also remember that just because your dragon doesn't show an emblem doesn't mean they don't have the trait. The emblem only shows at a certain threshold. Your dragon can be just under or over the threshold. Emblems are NOT true/false. =Titles= There are 2 titles your dragons can earn: Champion and High Champion. Champion Requirements *25 first place wins High Champion Requirements *75 first place wins High Champions get a special neck sash added to their dragon image. Category:Game Mechanics